Tarzape
|row2 = |row3 = 7|raritycolor = rarenatureearth|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}An ape who was raised by...apes! Tarzape lives a simple life, filled with laughter and adventure. Although quite passive, he will fiercely defend himself if in danger. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 3|price = 120|exp = 1,000|sell = 3,750|gpm = 154|breed = 6m|hatch = 6m|role = }} Breeding * + (30% chance) * + (30% chance) * + (30% chance) * + any (15% chance) * + any (15% chance) * + (15% chance) * Any + any (7.5% chance) Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = and heal 20% life|Default1 Name = Head Punch|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 15|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Tarzan Yell|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 15|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Fresh Respite|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 15|Group1a Text = heal 40% life|Group1b Name = Fur Punch|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 22|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 18|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Gravity Test|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 18|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Photosynthesis|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 20|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 40|Group2a Text = and heal 20% life|Group2b Name = Sand Choke|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 85|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 15|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Biohit|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 50|Group2c Accuracy = 92|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 18|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Biomass|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 1|Group3a Stamina = 17|Group3a Text = heal 30% life and remove 24px|link=Burning|Burn: Inflicts Fire damage equal to 15% of its total life each turn (3 turns) and 24px|link=Poison|Poison: Inflicts Nature damage equal to 10% of its total life each turn and reduced its power by 20% (4 turns)|Group3b Name = Super Plant Bros.|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 60|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 32|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Rock Slap|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 40|Group3c Accuracy = 93|Group3c Cooldown = 1|Group3c Stamina = 28|Group3c Text = |Special Warmup = 0|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Shares a similar design with Obsidia and, formerly, Rockilla and Firekong. * Skill "Super Plant Bros." is a reference to Super Mario Bros., a series in which the ape Donkey Kong often appears. Category:Nature/Earth